


Has been waiting for six-thousand years in woods,

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스란두일 단상</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has been waiting for six-thousand years in woods,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



아버지는 그 벌판에서 유독 눈에 도드라졌다. 적의 무기에 찌그러진 두터운 투구를 벗어버리자 자른적 없는 긴 은발이 혼란스러운 전장 위로 깃발처럼 흩날렸다. 그 자리에 있던 모두의 시선을 잡아챌 정도였다. 

\- 함께 가겠다고?   
\- 전 돌아와도 아버지는 가시면 못 돌아오실것 같아서요.

평생 대의명분 따위에 신경쓴 일 없던 분이 전쟁에 참전한 건 뭔가 많은 것이 달라진 것이다. 미련없이 떠나지 못하고 이 땅에 너무 오랫동안 머무른 것이라. 서역으로 가는 배를 타지 못한 채 여기에 잠드셔야 한다면 자식으로서 눈이라도 감겨드리고 싶었다. 어쩌면 희미하게 남은 혈육의 정이었을 것이다.

\- 제법 앞 일도 내다보는구나. 

헛웃음을 치긴 했지만 기뻐하시는 것 같았다. 그들은 의견이 일치하는 일이 거의 없는 부자였다. 

전장에서 눈에 띈다는 건 유리하지 못하다. 적들에게 공격해달라고 소리치는 것과 다를 바 없다. 진창 속에서 구른 아버지의 시신이 도착하자 흙투성이가 된 그의 얼굴을 닦았다. 시커먼 오크의 피로 얼룩진 머리칼은 오히려 마음에 들어하실 것 같아 그대로 두고 아무 것도 보고 있지 않은 두 눈을 감긴 다음 막사 밖으로 나왔다. 참전하고자 했던 이는 죽었고 위대한 숲에서 온 군대를 이끄는 왕은 바뀌었다. 이 전쟁은 더이상 위대한 숲의 전쟁이라 할 수 없다. 인간의 왕이 무어라 날뛰었지만 그의 항의는 아무런 의미가 없었다. 스란두일은 군세를 물렸다. 

\- 돌아갈 셈인가?  
\- 남을 이유가 없습니다.

마지막 남은 엘프의 대왕(High king)은 스란두일의 대답에 희미하게 웃었다. 위대한 숲의 군대가 전선에서 철수하기가 무섭게 그는 스란두일의 막사로 찾아왔다. 왕이 멈추자 군대 또한 멈췄다. 그렇지만 길갈라드에게는 이미 기울어진 마음을 되돌릴 방법이 없었다. 하긴 엘프와 인간의 최후 동맹이라고 해도 이 자리에, 놀도르 곁에 신다르가 이끄는 군대가 있다는 것은 얼마나 기묘한 희극인가. 제 아무리 놀도르의 '빛나는 별'이라 해도 위대한 숲의 군대가 돌아가는 길을 막을 권리는 없었다. 위대한 숲은 소집에 자유의지로 응했으며 돌아가는 것 또한 자유였다.실망이 묻어나는 그의 표정을 보고도 스란두일은 눈 하나 까닥않고 그를 바라보았다.   
대왕은 막사에서 물러나지 않은 채 자신이 서있던 자리를 지켰다. 최소한의 예를 지키려 그의 말을 기다리던 스란두일의 인내심이 바닥을 드러낼 무렵 찡그린 표정을 한 이가 말도 없이 경비를 밀치고 막사안으로 들어왔다. 전투의 사선을 넘고 넘은 그는 오크의 피와 더러운 먼지를 뒤집어 쓰고도 흥분을 차갑게 가라앉히고 스란두일을 힐난하듯 바라보았다. 스란두일은 인상을 찡그렸다. 가계를 따지자면 이 무례한은 신다르 대왕의 후계에 닿아있었고 동시에 놀도르의 피가 흐르며 절반은 인간이었다. 그가 자신에게 유리한 핏줄만 내세우며 주장한다면 스란두일도 얼마든지 그에게 불리한 핏줄을 지적해줄 용의가 있었다.

\- 여기서 숲의 군대를 되돌린다면,

그의 말이 끝나기를 숨죽여 혹은 고대하며 기다렸다. 

\- 지금 여기에서 우리가 상대하는 것 같은 어둠이 그대의 왕국에 스며들었을 때, 나는 지금의 일을 기억할 것입니다.

스란두일은 천천히 걸어가 자신의 의자에 털썩 앉았다. 중간계의 마지막 대왕과, 신화적인 조상을 둔 그의 부관은 여전히 전투에 지친 몸을 이끌고 서있었다. 처음부터 막사의 주인은 그들에게 앉을 의자조차 권하지 않았다. 멈췄던 숨을 뱉어내자 반격을 노리던 작은 흥이 식었다. 그는 설득되었다.

\- 후방을 맡겠습니다. 내게 빚을 졌다는 걸 기억하시기를.

스란두일은 고개를 돌렸고 자신의 말을 들은 이들의 표정이 어떤지 바라보지 않았다. 그들에겐 받아들이는 것 외에 다른 선택지가 없으니까. 귓가에 어쩔 수 없이 들렸던 펄럭거리는 막사의 바람 소리와 거친 발걸음이 어떤 느낌이었는지도 기억해두지 않았다. 그들이 어떤 감정을 가지는 지는 아무런 의미가 없었다. 

어둠은 형체를 잃고 무너져 내렸다지만, 린돈은 자신들의 대왕을 잃었고 인간들도 그들의 왕을 잃었다. 그 잘나신 핏줄의 힘인지 아니면 그때의 꽁한 설득 속에 저주가 들러 붙었던지, 사방으로 흩어졌던 어둠이 위대한 숲 안으로 스멀거리며 모여 들었다. 숲 안의 어리고 작은 생명들이 거미줄에 걸려 파드득거리다 그 어둠의 걸죽한 독에 죽어갔다. 왕의 잔으로도 술이 흘러내린다. 왕의 집사는 이제 그 곁에서 물잔조차도 치웠다. 마지막 한 방울 까지 바닥을 내자 압도적인 시간 속에 숨이 막히며 서늘한 두려움에 잠겼다.   
잠결엔가 굽이 굽이 긴 곱슬머리의 그림자가 눈 앞을 어른 거렸다. 

녹색 마저 어둠에 물들어 탁한 그 풍경 속에서 저물어가는 노을빛 머리칼이 비현실적으로 눈이 아리도록 빛났다. 

\- 혼자 마셔?

그는 대꾸했다.

\- 같이 마실까?  
\- 많이 슬퍼?  
\- 당신이 와줘서 괜찮아.

그녀는 그의 어깨와 머리 뒤로 조심스럽게 팔을 밀어넣고는 곁에 누웠다. 그는 조금도 움직이지 않았지만 그녀를 밀어내지도 않았다. 시간의 흐름이 순차적이라해도 기억은 늘 뒤섞였다. 때때로 선후관계가 완전히 뒤바뀌어버리기도 하고 연관된 일이 서로 다른 시기처럼 느껴지기도 했다. 그는 우연히 그 장소를 발견했었다. 아무도 이런 풍경이 있으리라 생각하지 못했을 터였다. 잔 나뭇가지 위로 이끼가 푹신하게 자라 눕기에도 편했다. 그는 편안하게 몸을 뻗은 채로 눈을 감았다. 빽빽한 나무와 덤불로 둘러쌓여 바깥소리가 묻혔다. 고요 속에 숲과 하늘이 전부였다. 손끝에 며칠 전에 마시고 놓아두었던 술병이 사라지고 없었다. 주변을 돌아보았지만 처음 발견했을 때 처럼 아무것도 없는 빈 공터였다. 바람이 불었다. 나뭇가지들이 스치고 잎사귀들이 바삭 거렸다. 귓가로 제법 날카로운 어조의 비난이 쏟아졌다. 

\- 내 쉼터를 어지르던게 당신이군요.  
\- 내가 발견한 곳이야. 여기 두었던 술을 치웠나?

그녀는 스란두일을 빤히 바라보았다. 한 점을 흔들림없이 곧게 시선을 마주치는 깊은 숲속을 닮은 눈이었다.

\- 발견? 제가 만든 곳입니다. 여기에 이렇게 잔가지가 쌓여 이끼가 자란게 저절로 된것 같은가요? 지저분한 것을 정리하여 치우고 풀들이 고르게 자란 것을 보고도 누군가가 만들었다는 생각을 못했다면 아직 숲에 대해 아셔야 할것이 많으시군요. 영주님.   
\- 여기가 마음에 들어.   
\- 고맙군요.   
\- 계속 와도 되나?  
\- 좋아요. 

그 후로 그녀는 다시 그와 마주치지 않았다. 하지만 발길을 끊은 것은 아니라는 것은 느낄 수 있었다. 일단 그가 자주 눕는 곳과 그녀의 공간이 달랐다. 그가 술병을 놓아두는 곳과 그녀가 물건을 내려두었다 치우는 곳이 달랐다. 그런 흔적들로 희미하게 서로의 존재를 확인하는 느슨한 사이였다. 밤은 심연의 물 속에 잠긴 것 같았다. 하늘에서 별이 흘러 내렸다. 불도 밝히지 않은 어둠 속에 눈이 익숙해지자 그는 거기에 주인이 와 있는걸 알아 차렸다. 그녀는 인기척도 없었고 그에게 인사를 건네지도 않았고 그저 어둠 속에 있었다. 그도 말없이 자신의 몸을 길게 뉘였다. 작은 소음들이 휘몰아치며 무겁게 가라앉은 공기아래로 짓눌리자 적막이 그들을 품으로 끌어 안았다. 숨은 느리게 들이 쉬어지고 흔적없이 세어 나왔다. 팔을 뻗다가 그녀의 몸에 손 끝이 스쳤다. 그녀는 작게 움직였다. 그러나 다시 그대로 그 자리에 있었다. 

별빛이 점점 땅으로 가라앉은듯 눈이 어둠에 천천히 익숙해지자 그는 생각보다 가까운 곳에 그녀가 앉아있는 것을 보았다. 무릎을 끌어안고 몸을 동그랗게 만 등이 바로 곁에 있었다. 어둠 속에서도 그 색 그대로 느껴질 정도로 선명한 븕은 기가 도는 금발의 머리칼이 탐스러워 보였다. 그는 손을 뻗었고 부드러운 머리칼이 손 안을 간질이는 것을 즐겼다. 이제 그는 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 그녀는 그의 곁에 없었고 그건 아주 오래 전에 일어났던 일이었다. 

옆자리가 빈 것은 그렇게도 오래전 일인듯 했지만 그의 아들은 바로 엊그제까지만 해도 자신의 옷자락을 한번 붙들면 하루종일 놓지 못했던 어린애 같았다. 자신과 눈 높이를 맞출만큼 자란 것이 여전히 놀라웠다. 자신의 일부가 저 안에 있다는 것이 낯설었다. 매년 새로운 싹을 틔워내고 자라고 과실을 맺고 앙상한 가지만 남기고 잠들었다가 다시 새로운 싹을 틔워내는 영원히 자라나는 푸른 잎. 그 애의 엄마는 참 기가 막힌 이름을 골랐다. 아마 이렇게 까지 생생한 녀석으로 자랄거라곤 상상도 못했겠지. 

새로이 태어난 어린 생명들이 작게 조잘거리며 활짝 피어났다가 작게 움츠러들며 하나하나 스려져 갔다. 덧없이 떠나버릴 것들을 무애 괴롭힌단 말인가. 마음껏 웃고 울고 떠들며 살아가다 늙고 노쇠하여 조용히 사라질 것을 무애 그리 심각하게 인상쓰며 걱정할까. 너희의 그 작은 불꽃 같은 생명을 사랑하기를. 그리고 살아갈 자리를 스스로 지켜내기를. 위대한 숲의 왕은 그렇게 결정했다. 왕은 입술을 비죽거렸다. 그의 오래된 집사만이 그가 심술궂은 즐거움을 느낀다는걸 알아봤다. 숲은 차차 어둠으로 물들었고 바깥에서는 더이상 예전의 이름으로 불리워지지 않았다. 숲은 위대함을 잃고 어둠의 이름을 달았다.

의식 위로 끝없이 펼쳐져 있던 광대한 시간이 숲의 어둠 속으로 스며들고 가라앉아 사라져 녹아내렸다. 어쩌면 세월이 무디어지고 기억이 삭아내려 점점 의식이 멀어져가는 느낌인지도 모른다. 두 다리로 땅을 디디고 서있음에도 몸의 무게가 걸리지 않았다. 이미 바닥에 쓰러져 누워있는 것일 수도 있다. 술잔이 비었다. 왕은 주변을 둘러보았다. 그를 홀로 둔 채 사위가 모두 고요했다. 땅 속 먼 곳으로부터 물이 흐르는 소리가 귓가에 들려온다고 느껴질만큼 어전이 적막했다. 그는 앉아있던 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다. 두 발로 땅을 디딘채 잠시 멈춰 몸을 적응 시킨 후 옥좌의 계단을 돌아 내려왔다. 어깨 아래로 흘러내린 로브가 걸리적 거렸지만 그것을 다시 추켜 올리는 것이 번거로웠다. 

눈을 감는다. 눈을 뜬다.   
잠이 든다. 잠에서 깬다.   
계절이 변한다. 세월이 흐른다.   
한 나라가 몰락하는 것은 더이상 비극이라 하지 않는다. 

존재하는 모든 것이 쇠락한다.   
생명이 있는 것은 모두 죽는다.  
그럼에도 불구하고 잿더미 속에서 다시 푸른 잎이 고개를 들었다.   
왕은 살짝 간지러운 기분을 느꼈다.   
그는 손바닥으로 새로 푸르게 돋은 싹을 흙째 손바닥 안으로 감싸 올렸다.   
작은 아이를 처음 손으로 들어 올렸을 때와 같은 기분이었다.

수 없이 많은 계절을 보내고  
더이상 지나간 계절들의 다름을 깨닫지 못하여도   
지켜야 할 백성이 남아있는 한   
결코 숲을 떠나지 않으리.

술잔을 기울이며 기다리리라.   
위대한 숲에 첫번째 자손이 아무도 남지 않는 그 날까지.

 

 

2013/11/18


End file.
